narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Jigumo
was one of the members of the Fūma clan who were deceived by Orochimaru. Background After the Fūma clan finished a war with a neighbouring country, they wandered the Land of Rice Fields hoping to settle down. Near the end of their journey, Orochimaru and Kimimaro appeared before the Fūma and told them that if they joined Otogakure that Orochimaru would help in restoring their power. Jigumo, along with Kamikiri, Kotohime, and Kagerō, were enchanted by this idea and, under Arashi, decided to go with Orochimaru, hoping they could regain their power. Personality Jigumo joined Orochimaru because he promised that he would return power to the Fūma clan. Jigumo was vey loyal to Orochimaru up until he/a power crazed Arashi refused to heal his team-mate and fellow clan member Kagerō. Jigumo then wanted revenge on Orochimaru/Arashi for letting his friend die. Appearance Jigumo was a bald man with long spider-like limbs. He also had very thick eye-brows and a scar on his right eye. Abilities Jigumo used spiders and spider webs in combat and for scouting, mainly via his Wind Spider Technique, though his skills were not on the same level. He's also able to spit spiders and webbing from his mouth. To add to his spider-like traits, Jigumo climbed on trees and other surfaces on all four limbs. He also demonstrated a technique that allowed him to project his voice from various directions, confusing his opponent's about his real position. Part I Land of Rice Fields Investigation Mission Jigumo was one of the three-member group who guarded Orochimaru's base in the Land of Rice Fields, alongside Kamikiri and Kagerō. When Arashi's cousin, Sasame, fled to the base, Jigumo and the others told her to capture the three ninja sent from Konohagakure (Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Jiraiya) and bring them to Orochimaru. During their first attack on the Leaf ninja, Jigumo used his Wind Spider Technique to trap Sakura and Sasame (unintentionally) inside the hut they were staying in. Naruto tried to fight Jigumo off with a Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, but Kagerō used Earth Release: Antlion Technique to stop him. They were driven off by one of Jiraiya's toads. Later, after Sasame tricked the Leaf ninja into drinking drugged drinks, she discovered that Jigumo and his partners actually intended to kill them to show their usefulness to Orochimaru. However, it turned out that the ninja had known about the drugged drinks and fought against the three traitors. Jigumo fought against Jiraiya but was then defeated by the Rasengan. After regaining consciousness, Jigumo and Kamikiri brought a near-death Kagerō to Orochimaru and begged them to heal her. Orochimaru refused their request due to their failure of killing the Leaf ninja. Angered at his refusal to save Kagerō, Jigumo attacked Orochimaru but was easily killed by him along with Kamikiri. It was revealed later that "Orochimaru" was actually the now power-crazed Arashi in disguise. When Arashi, disguised as Orochimaru, killed Jigumo, he absorbed him and Kamikiri into his body and he became a revolting monster. After the monster was defeated through the efforts of Sasame, Naruto, and Sakura, the lair began to collapse. The last seen of Jigumo and Kamikiri was his sentient flesh trying to devour Arashi. Trivia * "Jigumo" is the Japanese name for the Atypus karschi, a spider that spins webs which involve the surrounding environment while the spider itself is hidden, alluding to Jigumo's fighting style. de:Jigumo Fuuma